Dark Nights and Green Days
by Axel Insanity
Summary: Moving can be tough, unless Green Day happens to be growing up in your new home!
1. A New Start

**Authors Note:** _ before we start the story here i just want to thank my best friend a thousand times over for letting me base Tobias's character off of her! You're the best, i couldn't have done it without you!_

Bleh! I am tired! I really don't feel like getting up, but my alarm clock won't stop screaming at me. I sluggishly pull myself out of bed and turn off my alarm clock none too gently. "SHUT UP!" I scream at it. On the bright side, at least we moved over the summer so I could make it to the first day of school, at least I can avoid the awkwardness of starting in the middle of the year.

I stretch and blow my long bangs out of my eyes. I walk over to dresser and pull out a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a solid black T-shirt. My parents had kept on me about how this might not be as "acceptable" a style here as it was at home. I've dressed in mostly dark colors for a year and a half, I'm not going to randomly change now just because we've moved. I take a quick look in the mirror and grin. My shoulder length brown hair is a rat's nest. It's snarled and sticking up everywhere. I grimace when I realize I'm going to have to tear though it with my brush. ...Screw it! I'm hungry! I march down stairs to breakfast without combing my hair.

I rummage through the cupboard until I find the cereal. I plop the box down on the counter and grab a bowl. I turn to grab the milk from the fridge. Huh. I sigh and clean my glasses on my shirt while I wait for my brother to get out of the fridge.

"You need something?" he asks.

"Yes. I should like to obtain some milk, a white liquid obtained from cows, so that I may thoroughly douse my cereal."

"I shall be honored to be of some substantial service by obtaining it for you!" He says as he hands it to me.

"Why thank you good sir!"

Just a little routine we have. After thoroughly dousing my cereal I flop down at the table and start to eat. My brother flops down next to me with a plate of toast. I glance over at him.

"I can't believe you're going to be a freshman already." He shrugs his shoulders and takes a big bite of toast

"Wuffs yur punt tunado hur?" he says spraying toast everywhere

"Nothing." I smile and try to flatten my "tornado hair" a little

I guess I'm equally surprised that I'm a sophomore already. I gulp down the last bit of milk in my cereal and run back upstairs. After tearing through my mess of hair, I spike up the top layer like I always do. My hair out of the way, I brush my teeth, grab my book bag and slide on my sneakers. Good to go!

I'm leaving the house five minutes later then I should be. My brother of course left long before I did. He was probably at the school already. I hurried out of the house and down the street. I spot two boys my age a few blocks ahead of me. One was a skinny guy with brown hair; the other was shorter and dressed sort of like me, the only difference was that it looked better on him. I guess I'll have the pleasure of meeting them and about a million others at school. Yippee.

By the time I made it to the school, the bell for first period had already rung. Oh joy! I get to start off the year with a tardy slip. Nothing new I guess. My parents got awards for perfect attendance, but I however spent weeks in detention for having close to 50 tardies at my old school. If you ask me, that deserves an award! I'd been in to check out the school a few days ago so at least I knew where I was going. (Even knowing where to go. Biology had already started when I finally made it). There was only two open spots one at the very front (no way) and one in the back next to one of the kids I'd seen walking. I walk to the desk in the back the boy doesn't say "hi" or anything but gives me a casual glance and nods his head. It was either a greeting, or permission to sit there. Not that I needed his permission, I would have sat there anyways.

"Well nice of you to join us Ms. Fletcher" said Mrs. Barnathan, the batty old lady who taught biology. On top of being a batty old lady, she had one of those annoying voices that lets you know you don't like her right off the bat, one of those people that you just need to hear talk and you want to go over and smack 'em. Not that I would hit an old lady of course...no matter how much they might have it coming to them!

"uhh…yeah I guess."

"Well since your new here why don't you come up here and tell us about yourself" she said with a grin.

I wanted to smack her more now than I did when she'd started talking. I sighed exasperatedly. A lot of students smiled and a few laughed as I made a big show of pulling myself out of my desk and heading to the front of the room. Mrs. Barnathan frowned slightly as I shuffled unenthusiastically to the head of the class.

" Uhhhh….yeah….I'm Tobias Fletcher….and I moved here in July." I turn and start to walk back to my desk.

"Anything else you'd like to add?"

"No…not really" I said as I headed back to my seat. It was that time that some moron tried to trip me. I was used to stuff like that by now; I just chuckled and easily avoided the embarrassment of tripping in front of everyone.

"well how about telling us where you moved here from."

"I moved here from across the state" I told her, still not really giving her any info.

"What's your family like? What do you do in your spare time? What did you and your friends like to do for fun?" at this question I gave a bit of an evil grin.

"We liked to blow shit up." I answered casually. "Anything else?" I asked.

"I don't know that I care for your attitude young lady."

"Well I don't really like you much either." I retorted. She seemed a little shocked, but had not further comment so she just started the lesson. I know, I shouldn't have said it, but I couldn't help myself, now she would just be looking for a reason to give me detention.

Class progressed and Mrs. Barnathan droned on and on. Man I hated biology. School in general really. Anyways, while she droned on I drew a nice picture of her. Her fists were clenched, her eyes were squinted in rage, her mouth was open and flames were roaring out her mouth. I was just adding some spikes down his back when I saw the kid next to me glance over at it. His eyes got wide and he tried to suppress a laugh. I jiggled the picture a little and whispered "Rawr". That just made him start to laugh harder. Mrs. Barnathan whirled around to face the class. Her expression was pretty close to the one I had drawn. Of course, the wrinkles on my picture were slightly more exaggerated. Great, now I wanted to laugh too.

"You're disrupting class AGAIN Billie!" Ahhhh, so that was his name.

"S-s-sorry M-Mrs. Barnathan he said still laughing a little as Mrs. Barnathan started to look more and more like my drawing.

"May I ask what you find so amusing Mr. Armstrong?" I was worried he would rat me out. His response surprised me really.

"Sure Mrs. Barnathan, you can ask! But that doesn't mean I'll answer you!" At this remark, the entire class began to laugh. It was obvious this wasn't anything new. Still, she was pretty angry at this point.

"I have had enough of your back talk Mr. Armstrong! You may be excused!" Looking in Billie's direction she happened to notice my picture despite my attempt to casually cover it up. Oops! If possible she turned at even darker shade of red.

"And YOU may ACCOMPANY him young lady!" she yelled, and I was just waiting for smoke to start curling out of her nostrils. I can't wait to see how the rest of my day will turn out.


	2. I Make a New Friend

**Authors Note**:_ Yup, another authors note! before we start i want to thank xJojoIsHerex for favoriting after chapter one! I wasn't sure if i was going to continue this story or not, but that motivated me to write chapter two and start three! Thank you so much to the moon and back!_

I noticed class was almost over, so I grabbed my books and hurried out of the classroom to catch up with Billie. It didn't take very long he didn't seem to be in a very big hurry. I turned and grinned at him.

"Make this trip often?" I ask. He doesn't respond just makes one of those scoffing laughs where you just blow air through your nose.

"Anyways, sorry for getting you in trouble, and thanks for not ratting me out."

"eh, I would of wound up here eventually anyways, and I was looking for a reason to tell her off anyway. If anything, I should thank you."

"ummm…okaaaay." It was the only mildly intelligent thing I could think of to say. We walked the rest of the way to the principal's office silently. I still stole glances at him now and then. He was kind of short, and had messy black hair that stuck out everywhere. What really caught my attention though were his bright green eyes. I also noticed that these beautiful green orbs appeared to be circled with eye liner, a little unusual, but I gotta admit it looked good on him. He was dressed in a lot of black, like me. He was wearing a black band T-shirt and black skinny jeans with a studded belt. The bell rang to signify the end of first period and pulled me away from my thoughts. We were almost to the office anyways.

This should be interesting, I thought when I got there, sent to the principal's office on your very first day. I was a little nervous as we reached the office. Billie just waltzed right in.

"Some things never change do they Mr. Armstrong?" said Principal Crown. Obviously Billie has spent a lot of time in this office.

"And you seem to have brought Ms. Fletcher with you. Wait out here Mr. Armstrong while I talk to Ms. Fletcher." Billie Joe took a seat in the waiting room and I followed Mr. Crown into his office.

"For what, may I ask, have you earned this visit?" I took out the piece of paper and handed it to him. Even the principle cracked a small smile when he saw it, though he quickly replaced it with a serious expression.

"She also mentioned that she "doesn't care for my attitude"."

"Well…Mrs. Barnathan wants to give you detention; I however think this is a little harsh. Being it you first day I have decided to give you two options. You can serve detention, or you can go and apologize to Mrs. Barnathan for..."

"Detention!" I blurted it out before he had even finished his sentence.

"Alright, detention it is" he said looking a little surprised "you'd better head on back to class."

Second period was history and I was in no real hurry, so I walked slowly away, hoping Billie would catch up to me. Obviously the principal gave him a longer lecture. I was lost in thought for a little bit, so I didn't notice the guy I ran right into.

"Hey watch it!" he snarled pushing me back.

"Watch it yourself!" I said, recognizing him as the guy who tried to trip me, and I started to walk on. I regretted it once I actually took a good look at the guy. First of all there were three of them. Second of all, you could just tell they were demented. And not the good kind of demented either. The one I had run into was definitely the worst, he spelled trouble almost as much as he spelled psycho. Not the "take your lunch money and beat you up after school" sort of trouble, the "I have dead bodies in my trunk" sort of trouble. I just hope I won't be winding up in his trunk anytime soon.

His two buddies stepped in front of me to keep me from walking down the hall.

"How many people talk to Jimmy like that and just walk away, Christian?" The girl asked slyly, holding out her hand and checking her nails.

"How many people talk to Jimmy like that at all?" Christian responded with a smirk, throwing a comic book under his locker.

"Oh sh"- was all I could respond with before the one called "Jimmy" had me by the collar. The lockers made a loud banging sound as my body was slammed into them. Jimmy's face was about an inch from mine.

"You do NOT want to start things out on my bad side." He snarled "You know what I do to people who piss me off?"

Man he did look pissed, and completely insane! Apparently my brain hadn't told my mouth that because I actually responded. "You sulk and write and angry letter?" I squeaked out, I was terrified that I had said anything at all. Oddly enough it looked like his expression softened. I even thought I saw the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. It must have been imagination because as soon as I thought I saw it, it was gone, and the next thing I knew he was banging me against the lockers again.

"Don't fuck with me!" he said balefully. I was getting a bit scared now. Luckily someone came to the rescue.

"What do you think you're doing Jimmy?" said a voice behind us. I caught a glimpse of him when Jimmy turned to look. It was the tall brown haired kid I had seen this morning.

"Mike? What do you want?!" Jimmy said, he still sounded ominous, but his eyes lost a bit of their manic ferocity.

"Just stop harassing her and go to class." Mike said firmly. Surprisingly he let go of me, glaring viciously the whole time.

"This isn't over." He whispered as he stalked off. I didn't like the sound of that. I shrugged my shoulders trying to restart blood circulation were my t shirt had been cutting in.

"Thanks uh…Mike?"

"Yeah, no problem," he said indifferently. "Can't stand that kid." He continued as he walked off. I hurried off after him.

"Did you see Billie leave the office?" I asked. He seemed a little surprised that I knew Billie.

"Um, yeah he left a little while after I walked by." He said looking at me funny. Billie walked around the corner at that very moment.

"Hey Mike what's up!" he said instantly lighting up at the sight of his friend.

"Your friend here was just acquainted with Jimmy, Christian, and uhhhhh….geeze… that umm…..Whatshername, that girl that's always with them."

"Well, that must have been fun" Billie said looking at me sympathetically. "Christians not a bad kid though, just got mixed up in the wrong crowd."

"Ill say!" I rubbed my neck again. "Why did he listen to you so quickly, Mike?" I asked. Mike grinned as he responded.

"Well, I happen to know a few things that Jimmy would like to be kept confidential." Mike said as Billie chuckled knowingly.

"Well I should probably get to class." I told them turning away. "Thanks again Mike. See you guys around maybe." I started off down the hallway towards my locker.

"She's cute." Mike said as soon as I was out of earshot. Billie just rolled his eyes. "You should keep her!"

"Oh, shut-up! we're too manly to hang out with girls, we don't look good in kitchens remember?" Billie said punching him playfully in the arm. They both laughed a little as they headed to class.


	3. I Make Friends Who Don't Want Me Dead

**Authors** **Note:** _Just wanted to take a moment to say that i hate stereotypes as much as the next person. I don't really have anything against cheerleaders or athletic people as a whole. It's just that once in a while you get some with that kind of personality and they are kind of unpleasant Well, now that that's cleared up i would like to recognize the people that reviewed! Thank you guys to the ends of the earth! It really makes my day to know people have enjoyed my writing. Motivates me to continue and try to do better!_

Second and third period passed really slowly, but fourth was extreme torture. We only have art class every other day so today I had a study hall before lunch. Mrs. Shardlow, the special ED teacher in charge of 4th hour study hall, greeted me warmly and showed me where I could sit. Normally I would have enjoyed a study hall, a whole hour for reading and listening to music. But of course a group of blond air heads, oblivious to my style of clothes and attitude, tried to suck me into their clique. It was terrible.

I had only just sat down when this group of girls swarmed all around me.

"Uh…hey...how's it going?" I asked confused, hoping they would leave soon. Couldn't they tell just by looking I wasn't like them? There is no way they are converting me! I can take it! I told myself. I shall be strong!

"Ohhh, were just _fabulous_!" said the one who must have been their leader. I could tell by just that one sentence this was not a group of people I wanted to be stuck with. This might be harder to endure than I thought.

"Heeeeey, you should _totally_ hang out with us today!" another one said.

"Uhhh… yeah…about that…ummm…I probably have other plans." And if I _don't_ have other plans, I'll be making some immediately. Oh god they're not leaving! They're sitting down! What am I going to do now?!

I had endured about 20 minutes with this clique. I had found out that they were kind of like a cross between the preppy prissy kids and the lady jocks from my old school. Which means their speech included lots of "Oh my GODs" and "He is sooooo HOTs" along with lots of talk about sports and hair style and a bunch of other stuff that made me want to smack them or throw up. It wasn't until then that I noticed Mike and Billie a few tables away. I looked over at them, silently begging them to turn this way. After about two minutes they finally noticed me staring, I made a gun out of my fingers and pointed it at my head. They seemed a bit shocked by my situation, but rather than help me they both just grinned and tried not to laugh. The prissy lady jocks were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice what I had done, but glared in Billie and Mike's direction. I mouthed the words "help me" and clasped my hands together. They shook their heads no, trying harder to keep their laughter in. The prissy jocks glared at them again and got up to find a table farther away from them. Thank God I was so relieved! ...Until they started taking me with them. Billie and Mike saw what was happening and they couldn't hold it in any longer, the class room was soon filled with their laughter. For lack of the ability to do anything more drastic, I flipped them off and mouthed "you guys SUCK". That just made them laugh harder. Mrs. Shardlow gave the boys a stern look, returning to her book once she was sure they wouldn't be disrupting class anymore. I was still being taken hostage.

New table, new topic, new torture. There was no escape! And they just kept going on and on and on! But then I remembered I had a pencil in my pocket! Using ninja like reflexes I quickly jabbed it into the stomach of the one nearest to me and jerked downwards. Yes! I had gutted their leader! I jumped away from the falling body and landed in front of the rest of the group. Using my quick dodge and roll skills I easily slashed the rest of them in the throat and avoided harm. I was met by much cheering.

My daydream ended in a flash. Oh well, nothing to do but join in the conversation…. NO! There was another option… SUICIDE! YES! THAT'S IT! I took the stapler and repeatedly bashed myself in the head with it. Eventually extreme hemorrhaging resulted. I was dead in moments. Poor sweet Mrs. Shardlow didn't even know what happened. A nauseating voice pulled me, once again, away from a lovely daydream.

"Sooooooo, what do you think!" asked one of the girls in her annoying bubbly voice.

"Ummm…sure?" I said slowly regaining my bearings.

"Greeeaaaaat! I knew blue was the best choice!" she snapped at the others. I turned my head around and saw Mike and Billie once again stifling laughter behind their hands. I just glared at them.

The leader began to shade in a rather frilly drawing of a prom dress with a light blue colored pencil. Keep grinning, girl, I thought, you have no idea how many brain cells you're missing_._ I allowed my head to fall to the table with a thud, resuming my daydreams of death and violence. I'm usually not this evil but I just can't stand people like her; they bring out the worst in me! After a few minutes they started talking about pop music and who was the cutest pop star. That was it! I can only stand so much shallow and stupid! Deciding that I had taken all I could of the air-heads of America, I picked up my things and went to find a different table while they were distracted. The bell rang about the same time I stood up. Thank god! Gratefully I headed too lunch.

"Thanks for helping me guys." I said laying my lunch tray down across from Billie and Mike, glaring at them as I sat down. This only brought on a new round of laughing from them.

"No problem," Mike said grinning over at Billie.

"You mean you didn't have a nice time with Debi and her friends?" Billie asked. I turned a looked over too where Debi and her friends were sitting. They seemed a little angry that I'd decided to sit with Mike and Billie instead of them. Debi's glare was laced with so much venom I was afraid to be caught in it too long! Something told me that Debi, no matter how big of an air head she was, was not someone you wanted as an enemy. I turned back around; suddenly my lunch wasn't looking too appetizing.

"So where'd you move here from?" Mike asked

"Pluto." I replied casually.

"Geeze, that sounds like fun! What did you do all day?!" Billie asked playing along

"Well me and my friends…." Conversation continued like this throughout lunch. They asked questions about where I came from, and they answered my questions about the city I was living in now. I soon found out that even when your town has _everything_ you can still go on about how there's nothing to do.

About halfway through lunch my attention was drawn to a boy across the room. Apparently they were out of chocolate milk and he was making a big scene. Not whining or anything, just acting really dramatic. All the yelling and waving of his arms, you'd think he was having a fit or something!

"Who's that?" I asked laughing

"Tre" they both answered. They hadn't even turned around to look yet.

"Who's Tre?"

"He plays Drums for the Lookouts" said Mike.

"He's insane!" answered Billie at the exact same time

"He's insane, and he beats things with sticks. Lovely. Great combination." We all laughed a little. By this time, Tre had calmed down and was walking to his seat. He noticed the chocolate milk I had on my tray, and slid into the seat right next to me. I regretted picking it over white now. Damn temptation!

"You have chocolate milk!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around me. Okay yeah, this was totally awkward. He seemed cool with it of course.

"Uh…yeah…" I replied trying to squirm out of his iron grip. Billie and Mike just sat there across from me laughing…again.

"Will you _please_ let me have it!" he asked his arms still tight around me

"Will you let go of me if I do!" I was still trying to wiggle out of his tight grip, but that only made him latch on tighter.

"I don't know" he said with a somewhat evil smile, "I kind of like it here!"

"Here" I handed him the milk once he had finally let me go. He then went on to wrap his arms around me again with a huge smile on his face. He walked away with a million thank-you's and even a few bows here and there. By now he had the attention of the whole lunchroom. You' couldn't stay mad at him though. He was just like a puppy. He caused a big commotion, but at the same time what he did was kind of innocent and amusing.

"Well that was interesting" I said massaging my ribs which I was sure Tre had fractured.

"I told you he was insane" Billie Joe stated taking another bite of his lunch. We saw Tre sit down at his table across the room.

"YEEAAAH! GET IN YA! CHOCOLATE MILK BITCH!" we heard Tre yell from across the room. This statement caused loud laughter in most of the lunch room. Insane or not, he certainly knew how to get people's attention.

The lunch bell rang soon after. I still had three more classes to attend, literature, math, and Spanish. We didn't know if we would see each other again, so we made plans to meet up when Billie and I got out of detention. At least I had something to look forward too for the rest of the day.


	4. Detention

**Author's Note:** _a bit of a short chapter, sadly i haven't had a lot of time to write lately. Anyways, without further to do, enjoy chapter 4, which has been based on a true story._

Mr. Upson had detention duty this month. Mr. Upson was the big stocky guy who taught Jr. High math, algebra II and senior math. He had reddish brown hair that was cut short, his go-tee, however, was getting rather long. An under armor brand shirt was pulled tight over his barrel like chest. In many ways he made me think of a monkey or a gorilla, especially when he got a blank expression on his face. He even kind of walked that way, arms held a little back and chest thrust forward. Despite all that, it was really too bad I didn't have him as a teacher; his classroom was the carpeted one that had big squishy rolly chairs. At least my detention would be comfortable.

Tables were lined up in the middle of the room. Three rows of four tables each. I went inside, picked a chair at the closets table and scooted around so it rolled over to where Billie Joe was sitting two tables away. I cracked open my Geometry book and finished the last few questions.

"So what's our plan for after detention?" I asked Billie when I finished. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie and had his backpack slung over a chair.

"Don't really know" He whispered back "Mike will have something planned."

"If you think I'm gonna let you guys sit and chat the whole time, your wrong." Mr. Upson said turning to face us. As soon as we stopped talking he turned back around and went back to grading papers. I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribbled a message on it. I passed it to Billie. _Wanna do something fun? _He jotted something down and handed it back. _Like what? _I smile thinking back on what me and my friends did in detention at home until I think of something that would work today. Mr. Upson's back was turned on us… _You have to get quietly out of your seat and see if you can swipe something off Mr. Upson's desk without getting caught._ I slid the paper over to Billie. _Okay cool….I can go first. _He wrote back. He slowly stands up. _Rummble!_ Ohhhh! Not slowly enough his chair makes a grinding noise as it rolls backwards. Mr. Upson turns around to see what's going on. Billie Joe makes a quick save and pretends to pick up his pencil. He motions to me that it's my turn. I get up slowly without bumping my chair. I go slowly one step at a time, avoiding areas where the carpet had sunken in, they were sure to make creaking sounds. Soon I was right in front of Mr. Upson's desk. Mr. Upson continued grading papers, oblivious to my presence behind him. I was just reaching for the stapler when Mr. Upson turned to grab a new correcting pen. I quickly made to grab a tissue instead. After loudly blowing my nose and making a million different sounds, with Billie laughing in the background, and Mr. Upson rolling his eyes, I finally return to my seat. It's Billie turn again.

He moves slowly, each step adds to my nervousness. I know he needs to be careful because one false move will betray his position. So far he's made it half way across the room without a sound. I'm really surprised; usually people don't do this well on their first tries. He's a natural! Slowly, slowly he moves on one step at a time. He reaches a hand out slowly; he has his eyes set on the stapler that I had failed to retrieve. He begins to make his way back. I catch Billie Joe's eye and give him an excited thumbs up. That's when he wasn't paying attention and stepped on an indention. _Crrrrreeeeeeeeeek. _Quickly he turns around and awkwardly stuffs the stapler in his deep sweatshirt pocket and begins to walk towards the Kleenex. The only problem... is the way the stapler is positioned in his pocket. I couldn't help it I busted out laughing, it was then Mr. Upson looked down a little and noticed the source of my laughter. He gave Billie Joe, who had just noticed why I was laughing and had begun turning slightly red, a slightly repulsed look, but you could tell he wanted to laugh too. Billie made a slightly demented and evil expression and began pretending to look at me out of the corner of his eye. Mr. Upson just sighed.

"Billie, Billie, Billie" Mr. Upson said looking up at the ceiling. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Mr. Upson, may I be excused" Billie hinted, sticking a hand in his pants pocket without disrupting the stapler, demented expression still on his face. This made me laugh even more.

"You're sick. No you may not be excused." With that Billie returned to his seat. When had turned around again I reached in Billie's pocket and grabbed the stapler, luckily Mr. Upson hadn't realized that Billie Joe was wearing skinny jeans.

"Hey..." he started to protest.

"It was "happy to see me anyways." I responded. This brought on even more laughter.

We spent the rest of the hour drawing and launching paper airplanes we'd made. After the stapler incident Mr. Upson didn't really care what we did as long as we were kinda quiet and didn't get too rowdy. I have to say, it was one of the most fun detentions I had ever served, and before we knew it our time was up. We hurried to out to my lockers and once I had my stuff headed off to meet Mike. It would be hard to top the events that happened in detention, but I was sure I'd have a good time.

Billie Joe

Well that certainly went well. Usually I end up serving detention alone. It was almost like something me and Mike would have done, but the teachers know better, they don't let us sit together in detention. I still don't believe I made a stapler boner! The expression on Mr. Upson's face was priceless. Then I asked to be excused, I don't know what I was thinking! I know exactly what he was thinking when I asked that, the pervert! He must not have been paying much attention; it's hard to get a boner like that in skinny jeans! God that was great! After the whole detention thing…I guess she's cool. I'll talk to Mike later see what he thinks.

Mike

Billie and Tobias certainly were cheery. I wonder what happened in detention. We'd gotten up to some pretty crazing stuff in detention before, that's why we're banned from sitting by each other in detention now. That's also why there's a big dent in the back wall of Mrs. Ragenski's classroom! I couldn't even begin to imagine what could have happened, I mean this was Billie of course. I'd have to talk to Billie later. For now though, I'll worry about making the best of our afternoon and evening hours.


	5. Almost Like Home

**Authors Note: **_sorry to everyone who's following this story, i have been rather ill lately and i havent been up for much other than sleeping and watching movies. I've been making a bit of a recovery though so here is chapter 5! Also i would like to take the time to say thanks to Soul-Says-Bazinga22 for favoriting and reviewing, and Jaggedscar for following! Thank you guys to the ends of the earth and back! you really renewed my love for this story! Lastly, before we start, my editors aka my siblings, have been saying they think i should try to add a romantic element to the story, so i tried just added the thought and awkwardness of it a little here, i actually kind of liked it. So anyone who's been sticking with this story, your opinion would be appreciated, you think i should try to add a bit of a romantic element or not? Well, now that i've rambled on for a whole paragraph im going to end this it think. Thanks again everyone for reading!_

I was so glad I had Billie Joe and Mike that afternoon. Without them my whole afternoon would've been spent moping around the house and complaining about all the things me and my friends would have been doing if we hadn't moved. That would have just depressed me all over again!

Right now we were just kind of hanging out and talking, we'd relayed the whole detention story to Mike, and I think he laughed harder then we did! They had showed me around town a bit. We had made a stop at the library because I insisted. I checked out three books: Artemis Fowl, Chronicles of Nick, and Soul Screamers. While I was eyeing the books some blond haired chick spent her time eyeing Billie, then walked out with her boyfriend. I narrowed my eyes at her as she left, skank. We had also stopped at this little store thingy on East 12th street and gotten slushies. Anyways right now we were hanging out near the mall. Outside of the mall they have these big flower beds, now in the fall filled with just dirt, made out of stones. Their kind of circular and go up past your waist, the three of us were sitting on top of the blocks. We were basically just talking, goofing off, and rough housing, but it was great. Almost like being with all my old friends again.

"Ahhhh! I'm blind!" Billie yelled when this extremely fat person walked by. They really needed to pull their pants up. Mike and I chuckled. It didn't get funny until the person, who we discovered was an extremely sensitive lady, turned around to face Billie.

"Don't you have anything better to do than draw attention to people? Did you ever think that maybe we might have _feelings_! Maybe this isn't what we want to be like!" she whirled around and stalked off. Whoa. Billie Joe just sat there with this shocked expression on his face. Mike and I busted out laughing. Mike laughed so hard that he fell backwards off his block and into the empty flower bed.

"She sure showed you Billie!" came his muffled reply. Billie Joe just shook his head, trying to regain some of his lost pride.

"You might have to break that down into simpler words Mike, I think the shock was too much for him!" I commented. At this Billie Joe have me a sharp jab in the ribs knocking me over into the flower bed as well, but not before I grabbed onto him and pulled him down with me.

"Billie you're suffocating me" Mike gasped out

"Oh sorry Mike!" He replied sitting up. He sat up a little too fast and lost his balance a little, ramming into me. I knew it was an accident, but a still gave him a hard shove, ramming him into Mike, who pushed him back into me. Oh, it was so on now!

Soon we were all in a huge shoving match, not violent or anything, just having fun. We were ramming into each other, pushing someone's head down to get a clear shot at the other, grabbing someone's legs and tipping them backwards, and about a million other things. An of course, none of that can happen without laughing and rude comments!

"Geeze Billie kill me next time why don't you!"

"Get your head out of the way!"

"Is that the best you can do, seriously?"

"SUCK IT"

"I wouldn't be able to find it if I wanted too."

"Ha-ha you got DISSED. HEY! I didn't say it I just commented!"

"Asshole!"

"Whoa! Jesus!"

"Hey! My legs aren't meant to bend that way!"

"Well neither is my arm! That kind of hurts!"

"No it doesn't Satan spawn! You are not capable of feeling anything!

"Satan Spawn? Take that you cold hearted beast!"

"Oh yuck! Who just licked my arm!"

"Ew, I'm the one who got your arm in my mouth! How do you think I feel?!"

"Fantastic?"

"Oh no! Who knows what kind of disease you'll get now!"

"Haha! Disease? What's that supposed to mean?"

By this time we had gotten so many looks and glares by people walking by. Why can't they appreciate teenagers have a good time with their friends? I mean, we could be out vandalizing peoples property, doing drugs, driving recklessly, and whatever else teens are supposed to do. But here we sit! And there...and there...and anywhere else we happen to get pushed to! Be happy people! One lady in particular just didn't care for us. She was about the same age as my mother, but she looked a lot more evil. Looks like she forgot to take the curlers out of her hair before shopping. She just stood and stared at us with this expression like she had just drank sour milk. We just froze in whatever position we were in and stared back. I was wedged on my side kind of underneath Billie Joe and Mike. My arm was around one of their heads in a head lock. Mike had Billie Joe's leg and Billie was latched on to a chunk of Mikes hair everything else was just a tangle of our bodies and limbs. We stared at the lady, and she just stared back at us with her spoiled milk expression.

"Hello" said Billie with a pleasant smile, "How are you?" she just snubbed us off and walked away. "How rude!" Billie Joe said formally. As soon as the lady went on her way it was like someone had gone from pause to play on a remote, we just resumed our scuffle. We continued rough housing for a few more minutes; we probably would have gone on giggling and shouting longer if it wasn't for the familiar voice behind us.

"Wow, a threesome!" said the voice. "Why don't you guys get a room?" We froze again. This time I had Mike pinned down and was pretending to strangle him, Billie Joe had one arm around my waist holding me in place while pulling my head back by some of the larger spikes on top of my head, which was quite a feat considering half of him was being sat on by Mike. We glanced over and saw Tre standing in front of us.

"I said get a room!" he repeated. "Better yet, I'll get us a room! I'm game!" we all laughed. We untangled ourselves and sat facing Tre.

"Hey, Tre." Mike and I said at the same time

"What's up?" Billie asked.

"No band practice today." He responded. "Didn't have anything to do sooooo, I thought I'd come to mall, maybe get some ice cream."

"That's cool." Billie Joe said. Tre looked around kind of awkwardly.

"You guys…uh…you want to come with me?" he asked nervously. You'd think were about to chop his limbs off or something. It hard to believe someone as hyperactive as him could be shy!

"Sure." We all answered and Tre broke out in a big grin. We headed inside and walked past the theater and the food court to the ice cream place.

We each got a cone and hung out around the mall. We felt like pissing some people off so we walked in to a Hallmark. We browsed around until we found a couple of those cards that sing or talk when you open them. When we each had one we just kept on opening and closing them, or letting them run. It was so extremely annoying I don't know how the clerk could stand it! Eventually after enduring about 10 minutes she finally cracked and kicked us out of the store. It wasn't anything really big but it was still funny. Especially since Billie had taken some of the more annoying cards and let them run after hiding them throughout the store.

After walking around a while longer we stopped at a shoe store, I needed some new converses. Tre decided that he wanted to model some high heels. I never understood why the other girls in my class would wear them! I mean seriously that can't be comfortable walking around with you foot at 90 degree angle all day. On top of that, the were constantly having to catch each other as they tripped going up and down the stairs. Give me some sneakers any day!

"Hi, Tobias!" I turned around to see my brother standing outside the store with a couple boys and a girl his age.

"I'll see you guys later." He said waving as he walked inside. "So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Hanging out with Billie Joe, Mike, and Tre."

"Cool! Where are they, I want to meet them!" I pointed to the aisle that Tre was strutting down while wearing a pair of silver sparkly shoes with like a 6 inch heel. What a way to make a first impression...

"How do I look?" he asked me and my brother posing as the clerk rolled his eyes at him.

When we got tired of laughing and complimenting Tre, and he got tired of strutting around we decided to head out.

"My mom let me borrow the car" Tre said. "I can give you guys a lift if you want"

"Okay" we had been walking around for quite a while before ending up here.

"Uh-oh." Tre said as we reached his car. "Umm… I don't know if there's enough room." We noticed that Tre's smallish car had a very smallish backseat.

"Well someone will just have to offer a lap" Tre said solving the problem with and evil grin. I shuffled around awkwardly. I was the smallest one here. I wasn't short or anything but I was skinny.

"TOBIAS'S SMALLER THAN ME!" my brother said quickly, and dived into the front seat before they stuck him on someone's lap. Eventually we decided to let my brother keep the front, so Billie and Mike could sit by each other. That left me on Billie Joe's lap. Yeah, this might be a bit awkward.

"Comfy darling?" Billie asked with a grin as the car started.

"Quite" I said smiling back at him.

"It's a good thing you're kind of cute" He said, I could feel myself blushing slightly.

"Kind of cute? If I were you Billie Joe, I'd be careful with my words. I've got a good aim at a vital area if you piss me off." I said jokingly back. Everyone seemed a little surprised at my remark but laughed anyways.

"She's vicious Mike! You take her!" Billie said pretending to be scared and pushing me towards his friends lap.

"Nope! You wanted her, you can keep her! I chuckled as he pushed me back towards his best friend. "Besides, I'd kind of like to keep my "vital area" in decent condition." he said as Tre started driving away from the mall. I smile to myself, for a moment, it's almost like i'm back at home with Brent, Seth, and Jasper. I wish things could last forever.


	6. Borrowed Time

**Authors Note: **_Hello readers, i would like to start by say i suck! To anyone who has been enjoying this story im very sorry for the long wait and sorry this chapter kinda of sucks. Once i ran out of antibiotics i found myself once again very ill, i just couldn't find it in me to get up an write. Thankfully ive gotten a bit healthier and it looks like i might finally stay that way...yay! Next i would like to give Whatsy huge, gigantic, planet sized thanks for favoriteing and for all her nice reviews! When I was sitting around like a zombie and feeling about as good as one they made me smile a lot and were a big mood booster! Well, without further to do...chapter 6 dun dun duuunnnnn! _

It only took a few minutes to get back to the neighborhood where we lived. No one really felt like going home yet and Billie didn't seem to mind me sitting on his lap so we decided to drive around for a bit. We'd been driving around about 5 minutes when a song came on I recognized.

"Hey, All American Rejects." I stated. I was never really fond of them but the neighbor girl back home had a huge obsession with them.

"Turn it up Tre!" Billie yelled up to him. "It's All American Idiots!"

"Ha-ha, nice! You don't like them much?" I laughed.

"Don't know, haven't listened to them much...but I usually hate everyone regardless." Billie said with a grin. I was still sitting on his lap and he had his arms around me in a friendly way. I was surprised by how well the three of us hit off. I'd only known them a day but we were talking and goofing around liked we'd been together for years. It was kind of nice actually, saves us the awkwardness of getting to know each other and the depression of missing my old friends.

My brother was chatting with Tre, they seemed to be getting along pretty good. He was a pretty likeable person, he made friends pretty easy. He glanced back at me Mike, and Billie Joe, and grinned.

"Are Toby and Billie Joe dating?" he asked randomly, interpreting what he saw wrongly. He had a habit of impulsively blurting out things out the second they popped into his head, no thinking at all. Mike and Tre tried to stifle their laughter as Billie Joe responded. Jokingly he put his arms around me tighter and pulled me back into a tight hug. It was a little awkward, but that's not to say I didn't enjoy it, I was really starting to like Billie.

"We are madly in love aren't we!" he said dramatically putting his head on my shoulder.

"Indeed we are!" I said playing along.

"OH MY GOD!" My brother responded, whipping around the face the front again, he was buying it all. "Wait until Mom and Dad find out!"

"Tollen, we aren't dating." I informed him.

"Yet!" Tre added from the front seat. We all smiled.

"So….when's the wedding?" Mike asked causally. "I'm you best man aren't I Billie?"

"Of course!" I told him. "And Tre, you're my Maid of Honor alright!"

"Sure! I want to wear those sparkly silver shoes I tried on today, so make sure that the dress will match." Everyone busted out laughing. He said it so convincingly that I just had to ask.

"Do you dress in drag often Tre?" I questioned.

"No, only on special occasions." We all laughed again. I still wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

It was starting to get late and Tre had to be home soon, He dropped us all off at my house because it was the closest. Billie only lived a few blocks away and Mike was going to be staying with him tonight so it all worked out well.

"You guys can come in and hang out for a while if you want." I told them. They agreed and the four of us headed inside.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I said as I walked in. We'd moved in a few months ago, so our belongings and furniture had been mostly unpacked and arranged already. mom was sitting in the squishy blue recliner with our Bull Dog Winston on her lap. My dad was on the couch reading with our Pit Bull Koga curled up next to him.

"How was school?" Dad asked without looking up from his book.

"Fine" Me and Tollen answered. We were all sliding off our shoes and hanging up coats.

"This is Mike and that's Billie Joe," I said introducing them "they're going to hang out here for a little while before they need head home."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher" they said politely. My parents smiled at them and said hi back.

"They can't stay too long though" my dad said. "We're going to be eating in about an hour and a half." I nodded, i'd half expected him to say no, that's why I said they were staying instead of asking. But he seemed perfectly fine with it! I was thrilled about having some extra time... until I noticed the look that mom gave Billie and Mike as we walk off, I knew that look. This was going to be just like it was with Brent, Seth, and Jasper back home. They were like me and Tollen's best friends EVER! Mom and dad were nice enough to them, they joked around with them, they talked to them, and they let them hang out around a lot. They liked my parents and my parents liked them. But my parents always went on about how they liked them and all but they were "kind of iffy", and "they would get us in trouble", and "we had to be careful around them". I knew my mom didn't like the looks of them. I could never understand it. Those three loved me more than air, they would have willingly died for me and I felt the same for them. Why wasn't that enough for her? Everything had to be judged by looks and not actions.

"Tobias and Billie Joe are dating!" Gotta love little brothers.. Thankfully , it interrupted my thoughts before I could get to angry at my mother.

"Really?" My dad asked glancing up from his book with raised eyebrows. "its barely been a day T!" oh gosh, dad did not just do that! I tilted my head down and hid my face behind my hand. Dear god kill me now, he used my pet name! I could tell he was still staring at me, he probably had his "you've got some explaining" expression too. Okay, just suck it up and take the humiliation like a man...woman! I looked up and I just stared back at my dad for a while. His brown hair was a bit messy, most of it was combed nicely but the back was kind of mussed up, he must have taken a nap after work and hadn't felt bothered to make sure his hair was neat afterwards. He was wearing a blue jacket and his glasses were slightly crooked. Behind those crooked glasses his bright blue eyes stared back at me. After a bit more staring I deciding he looked like a weird combination of Ziggy Stardust and Gerard Way...but a little older with fluffy brown hair, glasses, and mustache. He was still waiting for some sort of answer, I just rolled my eyes at him and shook my head no. Billie and Mike grinned. Billie threw his arm around me and pulled me close.

"We're madly in love!" he said striking a dramatic pose. It was mom's turn to roll her eyes as my dad started laughing.

"Marry me Billie!" I said dramatically throwing my arms around his neck. My dad was still laughing, and even my mom had cracked a smile.

"But Ms. Fletcher!" Mike said appalled. "You're promised to another!" we were on a role with this whole soap opera thing.

"Indubitable!" said Tollen as he strutted up and tried to pull me away from Billie.

"Nooooo!" I wailed sorrowfully pushing him away.

"I must have you!" Billie Joe stated holding my head in his hands.

"You cannot!" Mike said dramatically, began pulling me and him apart. By now even my mom was laughing. We started up the stairs laughing. Personally I think we deserve an Emmy for that performance!

My room was still had a lot of boxes. The major things like my bed and shelves and big squishy chair were there but the only things I had bothered to unpack were some books, my lava lamp, and a few of my many posters. I only had thee up right now, a star wars one, one of Jack Skellington that one of my favorite bands had autographed, and one of a roaring tiger. While we were looking for the rest of my posters Billie Joe noticed the guitar among all my unpacked things.

"Do you play?" he asked motioning to it.

"Not really" I answered. " I've worked on it a little though, I can play some simple stuff."

"I play piano, and guitar." Billie said excited. "Mike and I started a band, he plays bass."

"Really? Cool! I'll have to hear you guys play sometime!" now I was excited to! How cool would it be to have a band?

We spent the next hour just hanging out; they even helped me unpack a little. I now had my stereo and CD's out along with my millions of books and few of my old art projects.

"Hey that one's pretty cool." Mike told me motioning to the glass etching I had done of some skulls.

"Yeah but it didn't etch right, " I said with a bit of disappointment. "It really sucks because I cut the pattern really well." I told him.

"Yeah, but that kind of works, considering the theme, A few streaks here and there kind of adds to it if you ask me."

"That's kind of what I said, but Mrs. Waulmer still docked me points on it!" I said sighing. This launched a huge debate about which teachers we hated and why they sucked, man, we could have written a whole book with all the things we had to rant about!

Before we knew it, it was time for Mike and Billie to head home, I offered to walk with them, but my parents wanted me to stay home. Something about not knowing the neighborhood well enough to trust me out at night. Man, with an attitude like that you'd think we'd moved to New Jersey or something where they pulled bodies out of ponds at local parks.

Billie and Mike cautiously stepped around the dogs. "See ya tomorrow!" they said as they headed out the door, Winston and Koga still barking and jumping up around them.

"Yep! Have a good night! " I called after them, nudging the dogs out of the way and closing the door. I wish they didn't have to leave so soon! I know we'd been running on borrowed time, but still, I miss them already!


	7. Dark Nights

**Authors Note: **_Hallalujah its an update! really sorry its been so long, with the end of the school year and graduation coming up things have been pretty hectic! To try and make up for it i wrote a bit of a longer chapter this time...so will you forgive me? Anyways...some of you messaged me saying you wanted me to go ahead and try with the romance thing, so i tried a bit of that in this chapter. The drama llama also rears its fluffy head! after that we have a bit of a flash back, then a trip to Billie's house! coming soon, for those of you who might be curious__...a litte more of Saint Jimmy!_well, without futher to do here we go! let me knwo what you think and enjoy reading!

"So…are you guys dating?" my dad said as we sat down together for supper. He had made bacon cheeseburger pizza. I love my dad's pizza.

"No! I just met them today for crying out loud!" I said, grabbing a piece with lots of hamburger and bacon.

"Settle down! I was just asking!" He said. "But then why did Tollen say that?" he questioned a little while later. Clearly he didn't believe me.

"Cause he's stupid?" I tried

"Hey!" Tollen called back defensively. The look on my father's face said he wasn't going to accept that. Well why ever not!? It's a completely logical and legit answer! I heaved a sigh.

"There weren't enough seats in Tre's car, so I had to sit on Billie's lap. That's all!" I said exasperated. I was definitely ready for a change in subject.

"You were sitting on his lap?!" My dad repeated, a little surprised, a little amused, but he also seemed a little angry. He's very protective so if it was with me or him I don't know.

"Now who's Tre then?" My mom asked.

"He goes to our school too, he's the one I gave my chocolate milk to, to keep him from making a bigger commotion." I reminded her with a smile.

"You know I don't trust you getting into cars when other teens driving!" She said not even listening to me. "And I don't know about those other two! I don't think I like the looks of them!" she added

"Well talk to me again when you DO know." I shot back. My "fed up with this bullshit" meter was entering the yellow zone.

"You know what I meant!"

"I hung out with them all day mom, they're fine!

"So you say!" she snapped. "Look what happened with Brent, Seth, and what's his face, the one with the stupid haircut." okay, that was the last straw, bullshit meter overload, system failure. She had definitely crossed a line there. No one refers to my best friend that way!

"Jasper" I told her icily for the millionth time, glaring with enough venom to worry a blue whale. Jasper was probably my best friend out of the three. Jasper's hair was shoulder length and dyed a bright electric blue. The top layer was cut shorter and gelled up into a five spike mo-hawk. He, like me was partial to band tees and old jeans. We told each other everything, and did everything together. We had promised we'd never leave each other, going so far as to make a promise to haunt each other as ghosts should one of us die young! But you can see how well that promise worked out, I had moved across state and he is still back at home. That left us both very much alone and without each other...i hope he's been doing okay. Anyways, she had been referring to a time we had been at Brent's house. Brent's parents were gone so he decided to take the car for a spin. We'd been driving around a while when... ummm...we kind of met his parents coming home. I'd been grounded for only two weeks because I was only riding along I hadn't "had the crazy notion to take the car for a joyride" as they had put it, I hadn't been driving either which also helped. That one time event lost them mothers favor for good. They could spend the rest of their life being almost perfect saints and it wouldn't matter to her at all.

"I like them...especially Tre!" Tollen chimed in. As if that helped, I was glad he approved but it didn't matter now, her mind was already made up.

"They probably just come from a different sort of family, give them a chance." My dad told her. That was a rather rude thing to say I think, but at least he was being open minded. Mom just wrinkled her nose and started to eat her pizza.

"Soooo, what else happened in school today" mom asked a little while later. I relayed all the info about today, the drawing, Mike helping me out with Jimmy, Christian, and the other girl "Whatshername" as they referred to her, the attack of the air heads, lunch, and the mall, I only left out the bit about detention. I don't think they'd be too happy with the fact that I had gotten detention already on my first day. Then it went to Tollen who talked about all his classes, and class mates, and how he'd spent his afternoon hours until running into me. I found out his two friends had been Jonathan and Wade. I also found out that Christian had a huge crush on Jonathan's twin sister Gloria, that little tip might come in handy later.

After supper we watched a movie like we usually do, and when 9:30 rolled around my mom started getting ready for work, she worked a night shift form 11:00 pm to 7:00 am. While she was getting ready I finished the last bit of my homework and listened to some music. I chewed on the end of my pencil as I tried to figure out an algebra question, I found myself wishing I was still with Mike and Billie, in fact I had been wishing that since about 5 minutes after they left. I only put in a few more minutes of effort before giving up on the evil math question.

I closed my algebra book and slid it into my bag. Maybe I'd just sleep on it, I know its early but sleep sounded very good right now. In a few moments I was in my PJ's and curled up in my bed. Now I found myself thinking back to the move. Me and Tollen had met up with Brent Seth and Jasper and hung out at all our favorite spots for a few hours before we moved. We had all tried to be tough but in the end there was a lot of crying and hugging, I had known these guys since kindergarten! I had spent a million years of my life hanging out in this town! Everything had gotten to be so normal, and routine I had taken it for granted. Damn I was going to miss this place. Everything I have built my life on is going to be gone I realized. The _people_ I have built my life on are going to be gone; I had though my eyes watering up.

Near the end the five of us just stood by there by our car staring at each other for the longest time. Seth, looking so tough with his spikey red tipped black hair, tank top, and ripped jeans was the first to break down; he threw himself at me and Tollen and smothered us in a huge hug.

You guys…he said breaking off in a small sob….you guys be sure to keep in touch! He said still latched on to us. Jasper and Brent were tearing up now too. Brent was next , using his tall, stocky football player, pro wrestler build he gather us both up in a hug that lifted us up in the ground. We laughed a little through the tears as he set us down. Shaking his head to get his messy brown hair out of his eyes

"You guys get your asses back up here this summer!" he growled. "I mean it!" he said with a small sniffle. I was odd to see a big strong guy like him cry! I had always been closest to Jasper. He stepped up next and hugged me and Tollen tightly.

"You guys have no idea how much I'll miss you!" he said letting tears run freely down his face. You'd think we were moving out of the country instead of a few towns over. "Facebook, MySpace, E-mail, texts, everything! You keep me posted!" He gave Tollen another big hug and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Things will be so different without you guys." Seth said breezily. "Who will I copy math answers from?" he asked glancing at me with a small smile. He was trying his best to lighten the mood.

"I was getting a "C" in the class anyways!" I reminded him

"Which was a letter grade above what we were getting." Jasper reminded me.

"HA! I had a "B"!" Brent bragged taking a regal stance.

"Oh shut-up! I had a high "C", you were only a head like 3%!" We all laughed a little through all of our tears.

"I passed most of my classes with an "A"!" Tollen said copying Brent's regal pose.

"Oh, stuff it you little nerd! Jasper said putting him in a head lock and giving him a noogie.

"Ahhhhh! Get him off!" he yelled laughing. I was glad we were all able to keep our sense of humor in such a terrible situation. If not for that, I don't know how we would have survived it.

I remember watching them as out car pulled out. Jasper had gripped my hand tightly, walking and eventually jogging beside the car until slowly his hand was pulled out of my grip. As we picked up speed they ran next to the car grabbing and slapping at our outstretched hands for as long as they could. All five of us were still crying a little. When they became to exhausted to chase us we shouted things back and forth until we were out of earshot, then waved until even the blurry black speck of their existence wasn't visible. I'll never forget Jaspers expression, just staring as we got further and further away. If I had been standing next to him like Brent and Seth I probably would have heard the sound of his heart breaking, I really hoped he would make it through okay. If he felt anything like I did, I didn't know how he was going to make it. I didn't even know how I was going to make it! I was still teary for about another half hour, I felt like such a cry baby, but I couldn't help it, I didn't think I would ever be that close to a group of friends again. It had taken 10 years to get to know each other as well as we did. A relationship like that isn't created like that over night! I know how cheesy it sounds, but it was then I realized how grateful I was for Mike Billie, and even Tre, even though he almost broke my ribs at lunch! I don't know how I would make it otherwise. This would prove to be a very dark night.

Billie's House

My mom and my siblings greeted Mike warmly like they usually did when they noticed him. There are kind of a lot of people in my house, with Alan my oldest sibling over for supper there were six of us, 7 if you count my mom! Sometimes it can be an hour or so before people notice an extra person. I was the youngest in my family, and I guess my home life was a little rough, but I was happy enough with it. I hadn't really noticed how different it was until I had spent an hour at Tobias and Tollen's house. Ah well, their parents seemed okay with us at least, not like my last girlfriend. Whoa…what? Where did that thought come from!? Reverse that, definitely not dating! Food, that's it, I just need some food! I'm hungry and its messing with my head! Me and Mike grabbed something to eat quick and headed up to my room. I vaguely wondered what Tobias and Tollen were doing. Too bad she wasn't able to hang out with us longer, I don't know how my mom would have reacted to her, or me having a girl around in general.

"So, what do you think about her Mike?" I asked strumming absentmindedly on my guitar. I had gotten it around the same time my dad died, and that gave it kind of a special meaning to me. I had called it Blue because of it color, original I know. Not like you could see much of the color under all the stickers and stuff I had on it anyways.

"I like her, she seems cool." He responded playing with the stapler he found in my pocket. He grinned "What really caught you attention when you first saw her." Mike asked.

"The hair!" we both said at the same time. She had normal straight brown hair but the top bit was gelled and sprayed so it spiked out and stuck up everywhere.

"Yeah, she's something else." Mike said absently.

"Yep. But that's kind of nice. It a lot easier to relate to her, if I tried to hang out with Debi or something..." We both laughed at the thought of that.

"Let's, like, totally go do something guyuhs!" Mike said in an imitation of Debi. I laughed again.

"You can't forget about Tre!" I mentioned. And we both smiled. That guy was totally insane. But in a good way I guess. We were quiet for a little bit and I thought back to when we were hanging out today. I started to strum kind of a fast tune on my guitar, and then started in with some lyrics.

Hey there looking at me

Tell me what do you see?

But you quickly turn your head away

I tried to find the words I could use

Don't have the courage to come up to you

My chance it looking rather grey

Staring cross the room

Are you leaving soon?

I just need a little time

That was all I had thought up so far.

"Where'd that come from?" Mike asked "sounded pretty good!" he added

"I don't know. I was just thinking of earlier today"

"Oh yeah, that's right, when we were at the library!" Mike said remembering the blond chick that was eyeing me. "Well keep working on it, it sounds pretty good!" There was another moment of silence and I kept strumming guitar kind of randomly.

"So…do you _like_ her?" Mike asked a little while later grinning and leaning in closer.

"oh, come on Mike!" I buried my face in my hand and rubbed my temples. This was going to be a long night.


	8. I Guess All Siblings Are Annoying

**Authors Note:** _once again, sorry it took a while! Graduation is this Satuday (im so nervous!) so i should have some more extra time when thats over! Moving on, thanks a gigantic, major, mega, super, ultra, enormous ton to WolfWarrior Beatlesfan Hippie, banbawickens, and kamehamehachoo for favoriting and or following this little story! Also, whether you have favorited or followed or not, a ton of thanks to you for reading this here right now! ...That's about all i've got for now, enjoy! _

I woke up a little earlier this morning, but not much happier. Alarm clocks: wake up pissed every morning! I mean seriously, how can you wake up nicely with such and loud angry sound blasting in your ear!? Lazily, not bothering to sit up, I gave my side table a small shove. The alarm clock was quickly silenced as it fell to the floor, batteries popping out. After finding the motivation to get up I took a quick shower and fixed my hair before getting breakfast. I was really hungry, but of course my cereal was all gone. I rummaged through the fridge and got some milk and eggs.

"You want some scrambled eggs?" I asked Tollen.

"Sure" He answered from the couch where he was playing a videogame. The punctual little brat was dressed and ready to go already! I mix up the eggs, milk, salt, and pepper and pour it into the pan. My dad was going to go on later about how "he would have made them" but I just figured I do it and let him sleep a while longer. After a few minutes of scraping and folding and flipping, they were ready. I flopped equal portions onto two plates and gave one to my brother.

We ate quietly and I watched my brother play his game, it was Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, one of the few I had actually gotten around to finishing. He was in the middle of combat and rapidly hitting buttons. No matter how quickly he fought his health bar was decreasing just as much as his opponent's.

"What part you working on?" I asked

"Fighting the world boss in challenge mode. It sucks because the enemies are +30 and you lose health continually while you're on the ground!"

"Do you have the float ability equipped?" I asked shoveling some more eggs in my mouth.

"Yes! But it's kind of hard to float AND fight at the same time!" he said getting frustrated.

I thought for a moment. "Have you tried equipping that Omni-something gear? The pink circley one?" I asked "The strength of your attack may go down but you will be able to longer arial combos."

He thought for a moment. "That might work! I have a couple power cells to, so if I swapped out my magic cells for them it could make up for my loss of strength! Good idea!"

My dad walked into the room just as we were clearing out plates. He sighed,

"I would have made eggs for you guys!" He told me. I knew he'd say that!

"I know, but I didn't want to wake you up." I told him, I knew he must have been tired because he was wearing my mothers fluffy pink slippers instead of his grey ones.

"Well , at least you didn't burn the house down." He yawned, smiling and walking into the kitchen to get his own breakfast.

"nah, not this time." I responded with a smile.

I quickly cleaned my plate and put my dishes in the sink. I hurried back upstairs to finish getting ready. I wanted to leave the house a little early to day so I could make a quick stop on the way to school.

I was leaving for school about five minutes early, and Tollen was still out before me! He hates school as much as everyone else so I never understood why he wanted to be there so early. Anyways I headed down the road towards the school, but stop after three blocks at an old house with fading paint. Here goes nothing, I say to myself, and knock a little nervously at the front door. I hope im at the right address! A few moments later the door was answered by an older girl, she looked way to young to have a kid Billie's age, so, I figured, she be his sister or something.

"Yes?" she said giving me a weird look

"Have Mike and Billie Joe left for school yet?" I asked politely. She loosened up a little when she realized I was a friend of theirs. She even gave me a friendly smile.

"Of course they haven't" She said looking amused. "It's amazing that they are even be awake now. You want to come inside?" she asked holding the door open. My social anxiety was flaring up...he might have more siblings, what if there's a ton of them? What if they try to talk to me!?Oh god I'd have to interact with a bunch of people! What if I do something wrong!? What do I say? How do I act?!

"That's okay, I can wait out here." I said politely before I got myself to worked up. She shrugged and went back inside. She must have told them I was waiting though, because a few moments later I saw Mike and Billie stick their heads out one of the top story windows.

"Hi guys!" I yelled waving. They grinned and waved back. I set my book bag down and leaned against a tree. I hummed quietly to myself for a few moments. A little while later I heard a small commotion inside, Billie's and his sister must have been arguing about something. I couldn't make out everything she said, but Billie was walking towards the door slowly so I was able to make out more and more of what they were saying.

"NO!" Then his sister said some that sounded like

"Oh come on Billie!"

"Shut up Anna!" Billie Joe shot back. His sister said something inaudible!

"NO! Go away!" He closed the door, leaning against it a little once it closed. He seemed quite relieved. I grinned and waved as he made his way down the steps.

"Oooooo! You were getting defensive!" His sister told him, sticking her head out the door and tossing Billie a notebook he had forgotten.

"I am not! And for the millionth time NO!" he shouted back. She stuck her head back inside and responded with something else I couldn't understand, but it must have been pretty good because I heard Mike start to laugh.

"Yeah whatever!" Billie Joe yelled back as he started away from house. Mike soon came down the steps to the spot where I was waiting, we started to make our way to school.

"Sooooo…What was that all about?" I asked when we were all together

"My sister being and idiot" Billie Joe said scowling. Mike just kept his mouth shut, trying to hide his smile.

His vow of silence didn't last long. "She wanted to know who the nice young lady waiting for Billie was, I why she wasn't informed of his relationship." He told me, no longer hiding his grin.

"That is not what she said!" Billie said turning a little red as he punched Mike in the arm.

"Yes! In so many words that is what she said!" Mike told me scurrying away from Billie who was trying to shut him up. "She comes upstairs and she's all like "Billie your girlfriend's waiting for you" and Billie was like "Okay...wait what!?" so we looked outside and there you were. Billie came down stairs and he was all like "were friends" and she said "yeah she your girl_friend_ and you're her boy_friend_" and then Billie was like "NO". Mike was now hiding behind me to protect himself from Billie Joe who was darting left , right, reaching around me, and flailing his arms, doing everything he could to shut Mike up.

"I swear Mike if you say one more word!" he was trying to be angry, but he kept smiling as Mike evaded his attacks. Mike had gained some confidence and finally darted out from behind me.

"Then she said "Oh come ON Billie" and he told her to shut up then she was like "It's okay if she is! I won't tell!" Billie just turned bright red and he was like "OMG she isn't", and then she said something about using protection and Billie….hhmmmpphh!" Billie had finally managed to catch him and was holding his hand over his mouth. When he was sure Mike would be quiet he shoved him away and into the grass.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the oak tree!" He told me as he continued walking. Mike caught up to us a short while later, he didn't say anymore but kept laughing every time Billie glanced at him.

We walked on quietly for the next few blocks before Billie Joe broke the silence.

"Oh. We were planning on having band practice this afternoon." He told me. "You going to come along and hear us play?"

"Of course!" I told him "I'm sticking with you guys!" He grinned back at me.

"Really Billie? That's the best you can do for a first date!?" Mike asked, only to quickly respond with " uhhhh…..I mean good, our band can always use a few fans!" When Billie glared at him. We could now see the school about two blocks away. I glanced down at my watch, noticed the time.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" I told them.

"Not if we hurry" Mike said as he took off running with Billie close behind him.

"Thanks a lot guys! Just leave me back here!" I yelled up at them as I took off, trying to catch up. Geeze they were fast!

"No problem." Mike yelled over his shoulder with a grin.

To cut a long story short, we were lucky and made it to school with a few minutes to spare. I caught a glimpse of Tollen and a few of his friends hanging out in the lunch room.

"Yello!" I said sliding into the seat next to Tollen.

"Hey what's up!" he asked. "That's my sister" he said glancing over at me. His friends, now realizing I wasn't a random stranger, greeted me friendly. I sat a chatted with them for a few minutes until something else caught my attention.

"Well, I'll see you guys around." I said hurrying away; my absence was followed by choruses of byes and see yas.

"Hey Christian! Wait up!" I yelled hurrying after the blond haired boy in front of me.

"What do you want?" He said whirling around to face me. I caught my breath for a minute before starting to respond.

"I happened to hear you have kind of a thing for Gloria..." okay so this probably wasn't the best way to bring this up, he was on me in a second.

"Hey! I don't know where you heard that, but you just keep your mouth shut! What's it too you anyways!" He turned and started to storm off.

"My brother's pretty good friends with Gloria." I mentioned causally, catching up with him. "If you talked to him I bet he'd let you hang out with them after school, it'd be a good way to get to know her." He stopped walking a looked sideways at me.

"Why would you even tell me that?" he asked a little confused. "What have I ever done for you?" I just shrugged my shoulders and stared back at him. I caught some movement out of the corner of my eye. I glance over and saw Jimmy and Whatshername coming our way.

"My brother could use a few more friends." I told him hurrying away before Jimmy caught sight of me. Christian looked thoughtful for a moment then yelled after me,

"Hey! What's your brother's name?"

"Tollen, he's in your math class!" I yelled back. yeah my brother's a smart little bugger, got himself bumped up a couple years in math and science. I quickly made my way out of Jimmy's sight as I heard the bell ring.

Oh god! Why on earth did I do such a stupid thing! I thought, banging my locker open. Now Christian will start hanging out with Tollen instead of Jimmy, which is what I wanted, but then Jimmy will connect that with me, and then I'll be dead! Well that's what I get for trying to help someone.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I mutter kicking at my locker!

"I find any dents in those lockers, you will fit the bill." Said Principal Crown as he walked by. I stopped kicking the locker and started heading towards my first period classroom. At least I'll have a little while before Jimmy finds out, if Christian goes through with it at all.


	9. Thought For Sure I'd be Dead Now

I walked down the hall to Biology with Billie Joe. I knew it was going to be a bad class period just by the look Mrs. Barnathan gave us as we walked in. I hurried in and took my seat before she could melt me with her evil stare. Surprisingly, class went fairly well. She put me on the spot once when I started chatting with Billie, but I had actually paid a bit of attention so I knew the answer was natural selection. I still didn't want to stay in class a second longer than I had to, I was out of there as soon as the bell rang. As I walked down the hall towards my history classroom, I made sure I steered well clear of Jimmy. Thankfully he didn't seem to be any angrier than usual, guess I was safe for now.

I don't know why I thought History would be better. It was as dull and pointless as ever. Back at home I'd usually just sit in the back and space out staring at the wall. Things were no different here. Seriously, I mean come on, we learn the same things in history over and over. You just add some new details each year! So as you can guess, I was paying absolutely no attention. At this particular moment I was debating whether a unicorn would explode into sparkles or rainbows if you hit it with a large fast moving car. Lets say it did explode into rainbows, would the rainbows explode into skittles? As I was thinking about this Mr. Mann continued on with his lesson. I think we were talking about some war. I know what you're thinking, but seriously, Mr. Mann is his name. I guess if he wanted he could say that "it's pronounce Mon" but really that's just man with a Jamaican accent. Then people just would greet him like that everyday "ay der mista mon!" I laughed a little at that. Poor guy would go nuts!

"Tobias!" I jumped about a foot in the air as Mr. Mann called me. He must have been trying to get through to me for a while because he said it pretty loud. A small humiliating wave of giggles went through the class as he got my attention.

"Huh? What?" I asked too confused to comprehend what was going on. One minute you're thinking of exploding unicorns and you history teacher in Jamaica, the next your teacher is freaking out and you're thinking you might be the one exploding!

"Have you been paying attention to anything?" he demanded

"Well sure I have!" I shot back "I'm still awake aren't I?!" Another wave of giggles went through the class, but ones of amusement this time.

"Okay then, when did the civil war start?" he asked me.

"How the hell should I know?" I asked casually, it was out of my mouth before I knew it. I wasn't even thinking. A little worried I started to take it back when laughter rippled through the whole classroom. Okay...maybe I wont take it back! Mr. Mann just stared at me a little shocked.

"The answer was 1861, and I'll let you off with a warning this time." He said as he began the lesson again.

"Now that was funny! But was it even on purpose?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Tre's grinning face behind me. I grinned back at him.

"I didn't know you were in my history class!" I whispered back to him.

"Well now you do!" he told me leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the table. "At least someone learned something is this class!" He closed his eyes and relaxed in his chair, almost like he was going to take a nap. That would have been some feat too, considering how uncomfortable these school chairs are!

"Feet off of the table Mr. Write!" Mr. Mann called to him, not even turning from the board. Tre quickly leaned his chair back forward and slid he feet onto the floor.

"I don't know how he does it!" Tre whispered exasperated. "He always knows!"

"Psychic maybe?" I asked amused. Tre thought a moment before raising to middle fingers and aiming them in the general area of Mr. Mann's back. He continued to flip him off as he waved his hands and made an assortment of weird faces.

"No, I think we can rule out psychic, that was a pretty intense thing to not pick up on!"

"I'll say, it looked like you were having a fit or something!"

"Well maybe I was! Heartless wench, didn't even make sure I was alright!" He tried not to smile as he stuck his nose in the air.

Class was a little more interesting now that I had Tre to talk too. I asked him the unicorn question, by the end of class we'd decided that they splatter like a regular animal, but unlike normal animals, they have marshmallow goop for guts. I laughed as I walked out into the hall, and right into the grubby tank topped and flannel shirted chest of... Jimmy. I started to stutter an apology as he shoved me off him and down the hallway.

"Watch where the hell you're throwing yourself clumsy bitch!" he spat, continuing his way down the hall. I let out the breath id been holding and tried not to pass out in relief as he walked away. That could have been so much worse. Then there was the second thing that popped into my head. Despite the fact that he clearly hadn't done laundry in a while, he smelled nice...dear got what is wrong with me!? Why would that even pop into my head!? You know what?! That's it! No more thinking! I'm just going to go to class!

Why did I decide to just go to class!? I'm not even going to bother talking about Geometry, my Geometry class just sucks. So let's just skip to the end of that hour...yeah I wish! I sat and listened as she droned on and on and on, telling us every imaginable way we might need to solve these. She was purposely avoiding all the possible short cuts, she'll probably teach us those tomorrow when we don't need it anymore. This was pointless! I zoned out and decided id talk to one of the other math teachers later. From what id heard, one of the newer teachers, Mr. Koath , was a really good one. 23 and just out of collage he still remembers what its like to be in high school, he's ready with all the little cheats and shortcuts that will help you out, but he still teaches you what you need to know! I wish he was my teacher this year, instead I have Mrs. Ballart who has taught me to hate math.

I may have despised Geometry I was however very excited for my first art class, which would be coming up after Geometry. The moment the bell rang I was out of the classroom, in moments I had made it down the hallway, down the stairs, and had grabbed all my supplies and started down the other hall! I quickly climbed the stairs to the art room. I almost ran, once again, into Jimmy going the other way, he glared at me and continued on his way. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he turned right. He must be skipping class, right leads to the exit.

Art went pretty well. Unlike at my old art class, we got to pick out and work on our own individual art projects. On top of that they, being a bigger school and all, actually have a legit art room! They have complete sets of crayons, markers, and pencils. No digging around in a million different boxes all hour looking for what you need, only to find the color is gone or that there is only one left. They even have things in black! At my old school all things black ran out and were gone halfway through the year, fine line markers, paint, pencils, crayons, sharpies, everything! I'm not even getting started on how much better this place was, I'm just going over basic stuff, they had supplies and projects in this room id never even heard of! Once I stopped spazzing out over the room I decided to start another glass etching, I spent the class period working out a sketch of what I was going to etch. The teacher spent her time sketching out a seating arrangement, the class was way to rowdy to stay the way it was! As class neared the end I vaguely wondered who I would sit by, I didn't know anyone in this class and I was a bit nervous. On the bright side, there are no Debbie's in this class! A loud ring keeps me from observing the rest of my class, the bell. This time when the bell rang I didn't have to drag myself to another class, I was given those few moments of freedom they like to call lunch! As much as I would have loved to spend the rest of the day in a REAl art room with REAL supplies I was glad to finally have the chance to just hang out with Mike Tre and Billie.

I caught a glimpse of Christian as I walked through the lunch line. He was sitting at a table with Whatshername and, to my dismay, Jimmy. Looks like he only skipped 4th period, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to worry about him for the rest of the day! Christian may have been with Jimmy and Whatshername, but he kept glancing over at Tollen's table. Jimmy once again, glared in my direction. I got to my seat as fast as I could.

"That's it, I'm dead!" I said as I sat down. "I'm a goner! So long! It was nice knowing you three. Be sure to say something nice at my funeral." I plunked my head down on the table

"Why? What did you do now?" Mike asked curiously. I explained the whole thing about Christian to them, not bothering to lift my head from the table.

"Christian's been with Jimmy all day, I don't think he knows yet..." Billie told me. "I'd be sure to stay on his good side though." He said glancing over at Jimmy.

"Well, if his front side is his good side she's in good shape!" Tre chimed in fiddling with his doughnuts. "She plowed right into that leaving history!" Billie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yep, you're a goner! Nice knowing you! I'll bring some flowers to the funeral, I'm not really one for public speaking!"

"Billie, be nice!" Mike said, but I could tell he was smiling. "Look at it this way Tobi, if he was going to kill you for that, you'd be a red puddle dripping out from under a locker right now!"

"Well Mike, thank you for making that very colorful point, id love to try and eat my lunch now with that mental image stuck in my head!"

"Hey, anytime!" he responded giving me a friendly nudge.

I actually did feel a little reassured and tried to eat some of my lunch.

The rest of lunch period was much more cheerful. We made jokes, and just goofed off, things got really good near the end when Tre got down to his last doughnut. Obviously Tre enjoys snorting donuts sprinkles.

"Number three thing to know about yours truly." He said holding a sprinkle. "I snort…" this was followed by a very large "sniff". "Doughnut sprinkles!" he continued. I don't know exactly what it was about the whole thing, but we just had to laugh.

"Dude! What is wrong with you!?" Mike asked him laughing and shaking his head.

"Hey! I'm cutting back!" Tre responded. I shook my head and smiled as I left them to discuss the matters at hand and went to empty my lunch tray. Who should I run into but Jimmy. Yes, I ran into him again, but this time I managed to dump a half full lunch tray on him too. I just can't win today can I!? What have I done to deserve this!? God, if this never happens again ill be good I promise! I wont even put snakes in Tollen's terrarium anymore!

"Fuck!" he yelled.

"Shit!" I shouted out at the same time

"Yeah I'll say" he said murderously.

"What did I do now?!" I asked a little scared, stupid thing to say as I hold an empty lunch tray.

"Besides dumping your lunch on me?" he asked coldly. I chuckled nervously. "I saw you talking to Christian this morning too." He said coldly. "I don't want to see you near him again." He glanced down at his jeans and shoes which were now full of spaghetti. "That's strike two" he added holding up two fingers. He stormed off, his flannel shirt billowing around him.

"What was that all about?" Tre asked when I got back.

"Jimmy doesn't want me talking to Christian anymore, and he said "Strike two" for me spilling my lunch on him."

"Well, you're just pissing everyone off today aren't you!" Tre said, still holding a handful of sprinkles. "Out of curiosity, what happens after strike three?" he asked turning to Mike. "Does he just kick your ass or what?"

"Don't know really, some idiot made a joke about him coming from a fucked up home and he pulled a knife on him. He hasn't killed anyone but I think he's definitely capable of it."

"Thanks Mike. I feel a lot better."

"Geeze lighten up! Mike says he capable, but I don't think he's going to kill you for spilling your lunch on him and talking back to him."

"Don't worry I'll do like you say and say something nice at your funeral, I won't wimp out like Billie!" Tre said snorting more sprinkles. I'm surprised some teacher hadn't come over to see what he was doing yet.

"Does that even do anything?" I asked him as he snorted a few more sprinkles.

"Not that I know of." He said with a shrug.

"Of course you wouldn't be able to tell the difference if he was high." Said a tall blond haired kid. He smiled brightly at me as he walked by.

"Who was that?" I asked a little confused. Billie glanced over at the kid who'd walked by

"Oh, that's Rod, he sits next to me and Tre in our literature class. I guess he's a cool guy, but…"

"I think he likes yoooouuuuu!" Tre said butting in and giddily shaking my arm.

"Yeah her and every other girl in this high school!" Billie said. "On a normal day he's usually between 3 or 4 girlfriends, dating one completely different girl, and cheating on two or three others." He explained. "It would probably be a good idea to stay away from him."

"So many great people in this school!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

"And you happen to be acquainted with the best!" Tre chimed in, throwing arm over each of his neighbors.

"Yep, pride and joy of high school right here!" Mike said with a grin, trying to get Tre's arm off him but with no avail.

"No better people anywhere!" Billie added only to pretend to break down a few seconds later. "what is this life!?" he sobbed throwing his head down on the table.

"And my parents though I was going to be the weird one around here!" I laughed, smiling at my companions.

Soon after, the bell rang, we said our good byes and made out ways to class. I had literature next.

Literature wasn't so bad, we're reading a novel right now. Our only assignment was too read chapter 7, then get into our groups to work on our projects, what that usually means is skim enough of the chapter to pass the quiz then mess around on your laptops and pretend to be doing research. Billie, Mike, and Tre and i were each in a different group unfortunately. I ended up in a group with Tiffany, one of Debbie's friends, who spent the whole hour making eyes at Rod, the guy at lunch, who was smirking and winking in return. So as you can guess she was pretty much worthless in this project. The other members were these two kind of nerdy boys Devin and Sebastian. They weren't too bad, I chatted with them about D&D and some other RPG's and games for a while, but one can only listen to so much about COD and L4D before one goes insane. It's one thing to play it, another completely to listen to someone talk about it! They messed around on my laptop until they got around all the blocks the teachers had put up, I got to sit and watch you tube videos until the bell rang, not a bad deal if ya ask me!

I had a second math class after literature, the only thing we did was a quiz over yesterday's lesson. Of course I hadn't been paying attention to yesterday's lesson. After 15 minutes struggling with the first few I just wrote down some answers. The last section was multiple choice, so at least I'll finish with an "F" instead of a 0. I sighed heavily, I hated math with a passion. I'm never going to use any of this stuff! After 9th grade you shouldn't need math anymore! Get through your normal math, some algebra, some geometry and you're good! All of this is a bit excessive! When I had finished that I worked quickly on the skit I needed to have finished for Spanish 1 next hour, I had completely forgotten about it and of course if I didn't do it, nobody in the group would. By this time I was definitely ready to be out of school.

On the bright side, at least I am in school, I thought for sure I'd be dead right now.

**Authors Note: ** _Ha! Bet you thought you were rid of me...BUT NO! I just decided to stick this at the end of the chapter today! Anyways, this chapter...i liked it! We got to see more of Jimmy (I love the Saint Jimmy/Jesus of Suburbia character, best part of American Idiot) Tobias got to piss everyone off, and i finally figured out how to work in the donuts sprinkle scene, that was one of my favorite parts of Bullet in a Bible! That got me thinking...do you guys have any favorite Green Day moments? If you do you should let me know what they are! If i can i'd like to try to work them into the story some how! Lastly, i'd like to thank MyChemicalGreenDay! After getting the "you are going to be worthless in life" lecture from your family it's really awesome to log on and see someone has followed, favorited and reviewed! So some super duper buckets full of thanks to MyChemicalGreenDay for doing just that, and some to everyone who reviewed! you guys always make my day! i may not have the most followers but the ones i've got are uncomprehendably (is that a word?) amazing! If any of you actually read this whole paragraph...youre even more so! I love you all and ill try to update again soon! _


	10. Wild Parties All Night? No? Okay

**Authors Note:** _Sorry it's been a while__! I told you all that i would try to update more now that it was summer, then my brother took the computer with him to his summer program. Mine's still getting fixed so i haven't had much time to write, just short intervals on the library's computer. I hate leaving you guys hanging though, so if you're interested i decided to try starting a facebook page. Facebook is something i can get on and off of quickly if i dont have a lot of computer time. so if for some reason i couldn't update and you wanted info, you could see what im up to and what im planning for the next chapters! If enough people are interested, ill try to get this going, like i said, i hate leaving you guys in the dark! Anyways, moving on, huge Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant sized thanks to Kira The Dead Ninja for following and favorite! To finish things off, here's the link to the page if you are interested, pages/Axel-Insanity/500189753385786. I guess thats all for now guys! Thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoy it!_

So my Spanish skit pretty much sucked. On top of having to write the whole thing myself in three minutes because I forgot, I was partnered with two of the stupidest people in the class. To make things even worse Spanish class is through DDN, so not only did I suck in front of my class, but the 3 others that also tune into this class! Of course Billie Tre and Mike sat at the back laughing through the whole thing…as always. Senor E telling us "Good Job" after we finished did nothing to reassure me.

"El clase es loco!" I said sitting down next to them afterwords.

"Sorry, no habla Español" came Mikes muffled reply; he didn't even bother to lift his head from table where he was trying to take a nap.

"…El helado es delicioso!" said Tre enthusiastically.

"That's been your response to everything!" I replied with a smile

"Of course it is!" he shot back "It's the only thing I've actually learned how to say!"

"Ice cream is delicious?" Billie commented amused "That's really going to help you if you get lost in Mexico!" Mike lifted his head off the table to grin at his best friend.

"Yeah! Um…excuse me sir…ice cream is delicious! …and three hours later, Tre finally finds his hotel!" Mike decided to try to resume his nap after making his comment.

"That's not the only thing I know!" Tre shot back defensively. "I know other stuff!"

"Like what?" I asked, challenging him. He was silent a while, thinking.

"Michael, could you please move Mount Everest there? I like to see what my classes are up to!" Came Senor E's voice from the TV. He was chuckling and motioning to the backpack Mike was trying to doze off behind. Mike sat up and gave Senor E a thumbs up.

"El helado es MUY delicioso!" Came Tre's voice out of the blue. Guess he finally thought of something.

"Bravo Tre, you're a natural!" Mike said with feigned admiration, setting "Mount Everest" on the floor next to out table. We all joined in in giving Tre a round of applause.

That's about how the rest of my Spanish class went. Despite all our chatting and joking around, Senor E actually managed to teach us Spanish prepositions! Senor E is a great Spanish teacher! Everything we learn has some sort of song or game to go with it, on top of that he's a really funny guy. He's even managed to keep Tre hyperactive brain stimulated long enough to learn something!

Today's learning tools were a little stuffed Elmo, a duck in a poncho and sombrero, and a little Spanish doll. He zoomed the camera in on his hands. As stuffed Elmo walked up to the doll Rosa, Senor E wiggles him slightly and asks in a squeaky voice: "Rosa, de donde es Pato?". The class tries not to laugh as we translate what "Elmo" said, Rosa, where is Duck? We may only be able to see his hands but we know what we would see if the camera zoomed out! Our bald, 6 foot 4, slightly heavy Spanish teacher, alone in the colleges DDN room, playing with dolls, and talking like Elmo! It got even better when Rosa responded in an airy falsetto, telling us in Spanish that Duck was _in front of_ the book. "Pato es delante de el libro!" There's our next new preposition!

A while after this Elmo, Rosa, and Pato had gone through most of the prepositions and we had all learned a song to help us memorize them. I glanced up at the clock, only 10 minutes till we get to go home! But first Senor E has issued a challenge. Each group must perform our preposition song with actions, feeling, and background dancers…the winners get extra credit points on tomorrows test. Me, Billie, Mike, and Tre….we have so got this!

We took our time heading home, celebrating our victory in Spanish class and having a good time goofing off! Before we knew it we were outside Billies house, we may have been coming, but someone else seemed to be going. She was a small woman, in about her mid forties, with short blond-ish hair. She was dressed it what seemed to be a work uniform.

"Hello, Mrs. Armstrong!" Mike called with a smile. I did the same, now knowing that the kind looking woman was Billie's mother.

"Hello Mike dear!" She said with a smile, fishing her car keys out of her purse. "And hello to you to sweetie...whoever you are!" Shed added, looking puzzled at me for a moment, then smiling again. I had to smile back again, I hadn't been called sweetie since I was in 2nd grade, accept maybe by my grandmother, but even she'd stop doing it at some point.

"Oh, that's Tobias, she moved here over the summer." Billie said, stepping up and introducing us. "And Tobias, this is my beautiful mother!" He continued, grinning and motioning exaggeratedly at his mother and smiling.

"Oh stop it!" She wrinkled her nose and flicked her wrist at her son, as if she was shooing a fly. "I know you don't mean a word of it!? She said, smiling sweetly once again.

"Of course I do! Why are you heading to work so late anyways?" Billie asked

"Yeah, don't you usually work in the mornings Mrs. Armstrong?" Mike was confused by this as well.

"Yes, I did. But Tammie went home sick." Mrs. Armstrong seemed frustrated by this. She rolled her eyes. "That woman...i swear!" Billie and Mike nodded in agreement, obviously this kind of thing had happened before.

"Should have guessed that!" Billie said with a laugh.

His mother smiled back at him. "Well you kids have a good afternoon!" She called, getting into her car. "And stay out of trouble!" She added before starting the engine and driving off.

"To bad she had to work again...but you know what this means?" Billie said with a smile.

"Wild parties all evening and all hours of the night!" I said throwing my arms up with enthusiasm

"That sounds good, but i'm guessing no!" Mike said mirroring my pose.

"It does, but I was thinking more like...band practice as long as we want as loud as we want!" Billie corrected us, throwing his arms in the air as well.

"Just as good!" I laughed finally putting my arms down.

"No where near as good!" Billie responded laughing. He threw his arms in the air again for good measure. "Come on, let's head inside."


End file.
